1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf putter grips, and more particularly, to putter grips designed to inhibit a putter from twisting or turning during the putting stroke or to otherwise improve the ability of a golfer to grip the putter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One of the most important, if not the most important, part of any golfer""s game is the ability to make putts accurately and with consistency. Indeed, when one considers that putting strokes typically account for one-half or more of a golfer""s strokes, the age old expression xe2x80x9cdrive for show, putt for doughxe2x80x9d becomes quite apt. It is therefore of little surprise that golfers and golf equipment manufacturers have devoted a significant amount of time and resources to produce putters which aid golfers in consistently striking the ball on the intended line and with the intended hardness. Most such designs deal with the composition and/or configuration of the putter head. Accordingly, oversized putter heads, specially shaped putter heads, putter heads with arrows and crosses, and putter heads made of brass and other materials designed to improve the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the putting stroke have all been proposed.
A few attempts have also been made to improve the putting stroke through improved shaft or grip design. Most notably, the so-called xe2x80x9clong shaftxe2x80x9d putter, having an unusually long shaft, has gained increased acceptance in recent years as a mechanism for improving putting accuracy.
One problem experienced by many golfers, and particularly high-handicappers, is the inability to hit the ball squarely. Even if a golfer having this problem manages to properly initially align the face of the putter with the ball, he or she has a tendency to twist or turn the club face either in or out during the putting stroke, causing the ball to veer away from its intended line after it is struck. This problem is especially evident in so-called mid-range puts in the range of 3-10 feet in which many golfers have a tendency to rush their putt and to look up before they should so that they can follow the path of the ball towards the hole. Mechanism designed to help golfers align the putter with the ball and/or to improve the feel of the putting stroke do little, if anything, to alleviate this problem.
Another problem in previous putter grips is that, given a shaft of a particular, standard length, the xe2x80x9cgrip heightxe2x80x9d, i.e., the distance from the ground to the top of the grip, is fixed. This is an unattractive feature for tall golfers and those who like to grip at a higher point. For example, some golfers prefer to grip the putter at a higher point and to bend less. The effective lengths standard grips cannot be adjusted to provide different grip height.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an improved putter grip which enhances a golfer""s ability to complete a putting stroke without twisting or turning the club face and which therefore facilitates driving the ball along the intended line of travel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a putter grip in accordance with the first object and which is ergonomically designed to maximize comfort to the golfer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a putter grip that permits elevating the position of the grip on the shaft.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide a putter, the grip of which has one or more of the advantages discussed above.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, at least some of these objects are achieved by providing an overly wide putter grip having little or no taper so as to form a step between the bottom of the grip and the shaft. The step is suitable for receiving the user""s index and middle fingers of his or her forward hand on opposite sides of the shaft, thereby enhancing the ability of the golfer to swing the putter without twisting or turning the putter. The body further includes a tubular hollow portion extending upwardly from the bottom surface and configured to receive the shaft of a putter. The increased volume of the overly-wide grip fills the user""s hands more than the traditional, narrower grip, adding enhanced feel and controllability.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the body is an elongated wide body having a generally cylindrical shape. The cylindrical body may have an elongated portion cut away or omitted to define an elongated flat wall. Preferably, this flat wall is generally aligned and parallel with the striking face of the putter so as to engage the forward hand and wrist of a golfer as he or she is striking the ball.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the grip may be provided with optional spacers. The spacers are arranged vertically between the top of a putter shaft and the grip to set the amount that the grip slides over the shaft. The grip height of the putter can be adjusted by varying the number and/or thickness of the spacers.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the invention, a putter is provided comprising a head, a shaft, and a grip. The head has a heel, a toe, and a striking face. The shaft has a lower end attached to the head between the heel and the toe thereof and has an upper end located above the lower end. The grip includes an elongated body of an oversized and at least generally constant diameter. The body is preferably cylindrical so as to have a longitudinal axis defining a hollow tubular portion within the body, which is mounted over the upper end of the shaft. The body has an upper end, a lower end, and the generally cylindrical surface. A step is formed between the lower end of the grip and the shaft. The step is suitable for receiving the golfer""s index and middle fingers of his or her trailing hand during the stroke. A portion of the cylindrical body may be removed or omitted to produce a flat surface that further stabilizes the putter during the stroke.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.